He seemed jealous
by KaeKae29
Summary: Once Bonnie goes on a couple dates, Damon shows emotion. It's Bamon! Please read and review! AU Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I was in the middle of the parking lot on my way to my car when another car pulled up beside me.

"Hey! You're Bonnie right?"

I turned to see who it was. It was a guy named Wes Taylor and his crew of football players. Wes was about my color, tall, about six three with green eyes. They were more like a grey-ish green.

"Who wants to know?"

"Me of course. Don't you know who I am?"

I walked off and he drove up to me at my walking speed.

"How about you let me take you for a ride."

His football friends laughed.

"No thanks."

"It's alright I'll get you another day."

I walked off in my car and got in but I screamed. Damon was in the passenger seat.

"Damon what the hell. "

"Was that guy bothering you?"

"That's not your concern."

"Look BonBon Emily chose me to take care of you. You don't like it and I sure as hell don't ether. Suck it up and answer the question."

I started driving ignoring the hell out of him. I pulled up to his house.

"Ok, get out."

"C'mon BonBon I thought we were going to have some girl time. You know paint each other's toe nails." He said as he got out and closed the door.

"I'll let you know when I'll take that offer."

And I drove off.

I ended up at Starbucks getting a caramel frap. I turned and seen Wes.

"Look Bonnie I'm sorry. I was being a jock, trying to impress my friends. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner."

"Wes I don't know what kind of game you're playing but-"

"I'm not playing any games. I've watched you, and I like what I see. I see a smart beautiful woman that knows how to keep herself up."

Something about him interest me, his aura is pretty.

"Here's my number. I'll text you."

Later on Care came to the house. As I opened the door her eyes wandered.

"You look different."

"Thanks."

"Did you and Damon finally talk about your unresolved tension."

"Caroline what are you talking about?"

"You and Damon. Talking, starting what was always suppose to happen."

I looked at her wide-eyed. She must have to feed or something because Damon and I hate each other and it will always be like that.

"Anyway no, Wes Taylor asked me out. Which is weird-"

"The football player that's like a miniature Tyler?"

"That's the one."

"Well he's cute but how'd he get to you? The Badass Super witch-"

"Yea how did he get to you?" Damon barged in

"If you must know Caroline I read him, he's not such an asshole after all. And hey I need a lil action in my love life so imma take it."

"If ya need so action down there all ya need to do is ask." He said getting closer to be smiling devilishly.

I looked toward Caroline and she couldn't help but smirk.

"You're disgusting. What about Elena?"

With that he stayed silent and I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door with Caroline following me. I stopped and turned back where Damon stood.

"I'm sorry. We're suppose to be friends and I'm throwing Elena in your face..."

He walked out, going down the stairs. "No harm no foul Bennett. Have fun."

Caroline and I went to the mall and we'd tried to call Elena but she wasn't answering. Later on Wes and I had our first date and it was nice. He was the complete opposite of what he portrayed in the car with his friends. I had a nice time and he took the liberty and kissed my cheek while dropping off at home. I walked in smiling and turned the lights on but turned them quickly off. I feel someone here, so I crept up the stairs and saw my room door was wide open. In case it was a vampire I started to pop their blood vessels in their brain. He went down and I hurried to see who it was and was slammed against the wall. I opened my eyes to icy blue ones. Damon.

"Don't ever do that again."

We were both slightly breathing heavy and stayed in the position. With a few more seconds or starting in each other's eyes he backed up.

"Sorry." I said.

"How was your date?"

"You care?"

"Of course. So I know if I have to drain this boy or not." He backed onto the bed.

I smirked and walked toward him to lay next to him and began talking. I told him we might be going on a second and third date and he seemed to have a change in emotion.

A couple days passed and the second date was better than the last, it got a little heated but it was nice. As I told Damon and Caroline, Caroline was the only one happy. Damon just seemed...jealous.

A couple days passed and Wes didn't call or text. I saw him in school but we didn't talk. Two weeks had passed and I got a text for dinner from Wes. I'm a little skeptical but it's worth a shot.

Damon already in the house was told my plans and was not excited about them.

"Do you even know this guy?"

"Damon this is the same guy."

"Answer the question."

"Uh-yes. I-I mean it's only the third date. I'm just getting to know him you know?"

"Bonnie don't go with him tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't go...please."

"You're funny Dam-"

"I'm serious."

"Why do you care if i go with him or not? It's none of your business."

"It is my business because you are my business!"

"Look Damon we just started this little friendship thing so let's not go back to arguing. Now I'm going to get dressed."

I went to my bathroom and turned on the water. I wonder what I should wear...hmm. What would Caroline make me wear? Maybe my new floral skater dress. I hopped in the shower and started washing my body, then Damon barged in.

"Why are you in my bathroom?" I said angrily

"Relax. You're playing yourself. This guy just probably called you for some sex I don't know why but because he thinks you're easy. Besides you're probably just gonna wear some kind of floral dress that gives off a good girl tone."

I couldn't say anything back so I just stayed silent. As I finished the shower I hopped out and started brushing my teeth. Then I put on my outfit. It is a sleeveless black bodycon dress with a nice pair of stilettos. I think this will show both of them.

When I stepped out the bathroom I didn't see Damon.

"Damon?"

He stepped from the hallway back into my room.

"Do I look ok?"

He stood and starred at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Let yourself out or stay, who knows I might not come back tonight." I teased.

"No. Hell no."

He closed my door.

"Damon move."

"No. "

"Damon why are you so worked up today? If you're trying to protect me there's nothing to protect. "

"Bonnie-"

"Why do you care?!"

He didn't looked at me.

"Why do you care Damon!?"

I got in his face this time so he had to look at me.

"Because, because-"

"Because what?!"

"Because I love you!"

And I don't know what took over me but...I kissed him. We stood there for a long time, he bit my lip and with that I needed air so we broke apart. I couldn't even look at his face.

"I'm sorry, that was selfish of me...you're in love with Elena."

"Didn't you just hear me Judgy? Screw Elena."

"Please don't."

"Would you rather I screw you?"

We kissed once more and it was hot and fiery with passion.

"Once I'm done with you. You won't look for another date." He said seductively

He started to kiss my neck down to my collarbone. He was teasing me.

"Damon if you don't stop teasing me I will realize how stupid an idea this is and go on my date."

"We wouldn't want that." He smirked and ripped up my dress.

"Where have you been hiding this body Witchy?"

"Under my floral tone dresses." I mocked

He kissed down my neck and sucked on my breast giving them each the perfect amount of attention. He went lower and lower until he got to my core. I thought he was going to play with it but instead he came back up and kissed me. He repeated his previous actions until I got annoyed. Finally he got on his knees and licked my clit, sliding a finger in and started to suck. I had lost it and tried to cover my face but he took them off so I placed them on my chest. I couldn't take it so I tried to push him away but that only made him go deeper and suck harder. I had came and he pulled my waist down to come and kissed me on the lips with two fingers still inside. The way he looked at me was sexy, everything about him was sexy and it made me even wetter. Then he started moving his fingers and he hit the right spot and my mouth opened, gasping from pleasure. Pretty soon those fingers turned into something bigger, way bigger and it felt so good.

"Damon! Oh Damon! Fuck!"

"Bonnie." He moaned

"Oh aw Damon uh!"

He turned us over and I was on top. He moved my hips and after I got the hang of it I took over.

"Fuck Bonnie! Yes!"

"Damon I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby. "

I through my head back and soon as I was

about to cum he pulled out.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He flipped us back over.

"I want you to remember this."

Oh I'm going to remember this.

"Each stroke,"

He stroked.

"each kiss,"

He kissed my lips and down my neck...

"and when you cum."

"Uh!"

It was like he timed it. He knew what he was doing because just like that I had the best orgasm of my life. And the rest was all a blur.

The next morning I woke up and I scrunched up my face, fluttered my eyes open and looked down to a chest. Wait a chest? I grabbed the sheet and covered myself leaving the nice firm chest.

"Oh God oh God oh God."

"Practicing for round four?"

He kissed my neck that's when I got out the bed and tried to find my clothes. But he had picked me up and wrapped my legs around his naked figure.

"Damon let me go." I said warningly

"Sure."

Damon through me on the bed and got on top of her and kissed me and my body responded and made me moan.

"No no no Damon stop."

"Fine."

He seemed upset but he was back to his childish games dangling my bra in front of my face.

"Here turn around." He said softly

"Damon we shouldn't do this again. "

"Relax," he puts my bra on after ripping the sheet from my body "besides, what shouldn't we do again?"

"You know what.."

"I'm sorry witch I don't."

He brought my waist to him minding he's still naked and kissed my neck to my shoulder and his teeth grazed my neck. He reached down and I felt his fingers sliding in. I couldn't resist so we went at it again.

"We will never talk about this to anyone."

"What? Bonnie c'mon-"

"What Damon, we both know this was a mistake. "

"No it wasn't and you know it. You feel something for me and I clearly feel something for you! I just told you I love you a couple hours ago!"

"Damon-"

"No it's fine I'll see you later."

He stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't spoken to Damon since he stormed out Sunday morning. I've been avoiding Wes as well. Everytime I see him or hear his voice I turn the other way trying to find another way to class. I've been doing well so maybe I'll finish strong.

"Bonnie!"

"Shit!" Maybe I won't. I turned around and tried to walk fast but Wes caught up.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"So you blew me off Saturday?"

"Saturday?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we had plans... a dinner?"

"Well if these plans were on Saturday, you know what today is?"

"Friday." He said with ease.

"Right so obviously they weren't as important to you then for you to say something now."

I turned and walked away.

"Hey don't turn this around on me! You were suppose to meet me for dinner."

"Ok look I'm sorry. Something came up and I should've called."

"See, it's ok-"

"But at the same time you could've called me if you really wanted to know where I was." I smirked

He looks down and I took my chance to get to class. In class, Elena, CAroline and Stefan were there. Elena sat on the left toward the door, I sat to the right of her and Caroline was to the right of me. Stefna sat two desk from us. I got a text from Elena in our group chat of me, her, and Caroline.

'So I heard you and Wes have been seeing each other.' Elena said

'Yes. We are talking…' I said

'That's good Bon! He's cute.' She said

'Well Bonnie don't make any decisions yet. You never know who could come around or if you open your eyes.' Caroline said

'It's not going to work Care.' I said

Elena made a face.

'She wants Damon and I to get together.' I texted

'Oh.' she said

'Problem Elena?' Care said

'No. If Bonnie wants Damon and she'll be happy then I'm happy.'

'Okayy, well he's been getting jealous because of Wes you should see it.'

'There's no need. I haven't seen Damon actually.' I said

Later on class was over and I went to my locker. Wes was there.

"Stalking me now?"

"It's not stalking if you like me."

"Who said I liked you?"

"C'mon Bonnie, four dates-"

"Four? We didn't have a third one.."

"Not yet."

He's smooth

"Alright I'll bite. We can hang out tonight, my place."

I blushed and he smiled. We exchanged goodbyes and walked away from each other. I crossed the parking lot and walked to my car. I got in and I screamed. Damon. So much for avoiding.

"Avoiding me?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"No."

"Seem like it."

No, he doesn't get to do that. Yes I was avoiding him but what we did was a mistake...right? Plus he walked out on me when we could've had a better conversation.

"Well you're the one who stormed out Sunday!"

"And you're the one who wants to act like something isn't going on between us!"

"There's not!"

"So you're going to sit up here and tell me that I told 'I love you' and you didn't react to that?'

I was silent and didn't look at him.

"You didn't kiss me and we didn't have hot passionate sex?"

"Okay! We did...and I might feel something for you."

He looked at me with his eyes narrow.

"Ok I feel something for you. But I don't know how to feel. We just started our so called friendship and when someone comes around and takes me out and shows me that the like me or something, that's when "you love me"?"

He got silent and didn't look at me.

"That's what I th-"

"Wrong."

"How is that wrong?"

"Bonnie, we fight."

"I know." I found that funny, of course we fight.

"You pick it...sometimes. I don't know why, maybe it's because I rubbed off on you because I pick fights with you when I wanna see you. I call you and say something stupid so I have to come over and we finish the argument. Then we have these heated moments when we lay on your couch or on your bed because of the tension between us. We haven't hung out at my place because we both know, with what's going on between us," he looked me up and down 'clothes would be coming off. Yes we started this friends thing but that was a while ago and these moments have been happening ever since. And in those moments I have fallen in love with you, I want to be with you, I want to be the one and only for you."

He caressed my cheek and leant in closer to me. I couldn't help but stare down at his lips. But as I went in, there was a knock at my window. It was Wes.

"Hey Bonnie I was gonna text you you but I saw your car still here. Uh anyway I was wondering if you wanted me to bring anying? Like movies or something."

"Excuse me," Damon interjected "but what's going on here."

Before I could speak Wes had chimed in.

"Bonnie and I are hanging out tonight."

"Oh really?" Damon said as he looked at me with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I hope guys have a good night."

With that Damon opened the door, slammed it and walked away.

Later on it was about 7 and I'd kept replaying what happened between Damon and I over and over He's always storming off before I can talk. And he always has that look in his eye when we talk. And he was actually kind and genuine today, more than that actually. He showed me another side of him. I just...the doorbell rang.

I opened the door hoping to see Damon but it was Wes who I forgot to text.

"Hey B." He said smiling

"HI." I slid to the side of the door to let him in.

"So I brought some movies and I didn't know what genre you liked, so I brought all my favorites. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. That's nice of you to try and share apart of you with me."

We sat on the couch and talked a little but as we were talking damon kept slipping in my mind. This wasn't fair to him, to both of them. I needed to tell Wes this wasn't going to work. When I was going to speak he grabbed my hand.

"I really like you Bonnie. I know we started off a little rough and out the blue but I appreciate and like the time we've spent together."

Damn he had to make this harder.

I took my hand from his and said "Listen Wes, you're a nice guy but I got some things to take care of and-"

"This is about that guy that was in our car earlier."

"Yes...he's my best friend in a way and-"

"Then he shouldn't be a problem." He cut me off again.

"Wes please let me finish. We have been through a lot together and …," I was lost for words "there are things to figure out between us."

"Is there any hope for an 'us'?" He asked

"I'm not sure."

"I'll take that as a maybe." He smiled ." I won't give up on you yet Bonnie."

He got up, collected his movies and walked toward the door. His eyes sparkled but you could yell he was a little hurt. I opened the door with a small smirk.

"I'll be seeing you Bon. Everyday I'll convince you to choose me."

Not paying attention to that I have a soft smile.

"Goodnight Wes."

When I heard his car pull off I immediately went in my room and pt on my coat and boots. I turned off all the lights and everything, closed the door coming outside and locked it.

Pulling up, I didn't know what I was going to say but there's a first for everything.

I walked in and went upstairs to his room. I opened the door and I heard the shower. I walked further in and I saw him in all his naked glory. HIs eyes were closed and he was letting the water stream down his face. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his lower half then went to the sink, not noticing me.

"Don't you have a hot date tonight? It's passed seven, so why are you here?" He said

I walked in the bathroom and stood behind him so he could see me in the mirror. I looked down at my hands.

"I sent him elsewhere. It wasn't right to have him there while I'm thinking about someone else."

"Oh really?" He turned around, my eyes went up his wet body.

"Yes." I swallowed.

He got closer to the point where I had to look up at him.

"So tell me Witch, _why are you here_?"

"We need to talk."


End file.
